This project has recently begun and so it is currently in the technical improvements stage. We are optimizing scanning protocols and sequences. Currently, we are investigating the optimal dosage of alpha-chloralose to ensure that mice are adequately sedated for scanning purposes. In addition, we are scanning mice under isoflurane anesthesia (n=8 so far) as proof-of-concept studies that we can use arterial spin labeling (ASL) to monitor cortical activation in mice. So far, we have promising results indicating that ASL will be a method that is sensitive enough to detect cortical changes in blood flow in the mouse.